


you're such a freak

by marieantoinette



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Freaks and Geeks AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieantoinette/pseuds/marieantoinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles' grandmother just died. His mum remarried and now he's going to a new high school. Things seem pretty bad until Charles meets the freaks; Erik, Sebastian, Emma, and Azazel.</p><p> </p><p>X-Men: First Class!AU: Freaks and Geeks</p><p>ABANDONED</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're such a freak

**Author's Note:**

> the updates will be spaced out. school is pretty time consuming.

Charles was smart. He was a part of the decathlon team ("the math-letes" is what they were called) where he used to live. That was before, of course. What do you do when your grandmother dies and you're relocated to suburban Detroit? His mother had married a man named Kurt Marko. He had a son named Cain. They were the worst people he knew currently. At least he had Raven. Thank god for Raven.

Raven made him feel less alone. He had met her when he was younger. She had a mutation like him. She could look like anyone and he could read minds. They were quite a pair. Charles' first day at his new high school was tomorrow. He was nervous but excited. After dinner, Charles went over to Raven's room. She was putting posters on her walls. "Raven, are you nervous for school tomorrow?" He asked.

"Why would I be nervous? I'm excited!" She had the biggest grin Charles has ever seen. He nodded in agreement. There was no need to be nervous. He went back to his own room and laid down. He closed his eyes and wondered if there was other mutants there. At his previous schools, there wasn't any and that worried him. Charles fell asleep.

He awoke to the noise of Raven knocking. "You need to wake up! Don't be late on the first day Charles!" He groaned in response and rolled out of bed. He looked through the closet and came across his dad's old jacket. He stared at it for a moment and rubbed the fabric. Charles got dressed; wearing his dad's jacket, a t-shirt, and some jeans. When he walked into the kitchen, he got mixed reactions. His mother rolled her eyes, his dad didn't acknowledge it, and Raven smiled. He sat down at the table and poured himself a bowl of cereal. "Why are you wearing that thing, Charles? Shouldn't you look nice for your first day?" His mother asked.

"I think it's nice." He shrugged. "Raven and I are going to be late for the bus. Goodbye." He stood up, grabbed his things, and left quickly. He wasn't in the mood for an argument with his mother about some jacket. Raven followed him closely. I think it's very nice... Raven's voice echoed in his mind. They waited together at the bus stop. A tall girl with long, dark hair greeted them at the bus stop. "I'm Millie." She said with a smile.

"I'm Charles. It's a pleasure to meet you, Millie."

"I'm Raven. Nice meeting you." Raven smiled at her. The bus eventually came and they rode to school. Charles' day was going great and he hoped it was the same for Raven. Charles' day was tedious. Mainly, he was learning where everything was and he had so many syllabuses that needed signing. Lunch period came and he was relieved. He walked into the cafeteria and realized he had no one to sit with. There was always Raven. He noticed she already had some new friends.

Charles decided to go out onto the patio. There had to be someone there. On the way to the door, he bumped into a boy. “I’m sorry…” Charles mumbled and stepped back. He looked up at who he bumped into. The boy was rather tall. He had brown hair and some interesting side burn action going on. His eyes were a light grey. He was wearing a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans. “It’s okay.” The boy said. He looked at Charles for a moment. “You’re that new kid! I’m Sebastian Shaw but you can call me Seb.” Seb stuck out his hand. Charles shook his hand. “I’m Charles.”

“Pleasure to meet you Charles. Now with all due respect, I’m assuming you have no one to sit with. You can meet my other friends.” He ushered Charles out the door. Charles wasn’t sure what to think about Seb but it was nice to have a friend. Two boys sat on the bleachers. Charles and Seb walked over to them. “This is the new kid, Charles. Charles, this is Azazel and Erik.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Charles said with a small smile. Azazel smiled back and Erik nodded. "You're that new kid in my English class." Azazel leaned forward. Charles nodded. "Yea.. Yeah. That's me."

"Feel free to sit with us at anytime." Seb sat down next to Erik. "We'll love to have you." Charles decided that he would. He didn't have anyone else to sit with obviously. He went through the remainder of the day and took the bus back home. Raven told him practically every detail of her day. She made plenty of friends. Charles, in turn, told her about his day. They walked to their home and began on their homework. Charles and Raven left the paper that needed to be signed on the counter. Their mother was making dinner and their father was sitting at the dinner table. 

Dinner was finished and they all sat in silence while they ate. "Tell me about your day, Raven." Kurt said and looked at Raven, waiting. "I made some friends. Their names are Hank and Alex... Homecoming is next month." She paused for a moment to get a drink. "I like all my classes."

"Are you going to homecoming?"

"Maybe. If I find a date."

"Charles, you should go too." Charles frowned in response. He wasn't really interested in things that currently. He's only been at the school for a day too. 

"I'll go next year."

"No. You'll go this year. I'm sure someone you know will be there." Kurt's words were final. Arguing with him just made things worse. Charles sighed and nodded. I'm sorry Charles. I shouldn't have brought it up... He heard in his head. 

It's fine. I'll find a someone or a way out. He thought back. Everyone eventually finished eating. Raven and Charles cleaned up. They went to their rooms and to sleep. Charles was wondered if Seb, Erik, and Azazel were going to homecoming. It was safe to assume they weren't.

The next day, lunch rolled around and Charles went out to the smoking patio. Azazel, Erik and Seb were sitting together. "Are you going to homecoming?" Charles asked as he walked up to them. Seb laughed. "You sure are funny! You are joking right?"

"My dad's kind of making me go."

"Man, what's up with that?" Erik asked. He was messing with some drumsticks. Charles realized that was the first time he heard Erik talked. He just shrugged in response.

"Who's your dad? Hitler?" Azazel said with a grin.

"Well, I, um, thought you were going to go just to make fun of people. That'd be funny, right?" Charles said nervously. He smiled at them, hoping that would make things somewhat better.

"I have some prior engagements.. My cousin sent me some mushrooms and I'm going to eat them." Azazel laughed at his own joke. 

"They'e going to play disco, you know? Disco sucks." Erik imitated the disco music. "Woo, woo!" Charles laughed. "I mean, I'd rather make out with Principal Farber than go to that dance."

"Again?" Seb asked. 

"Shut up, man.." He looked the other way. Seb was laughing hard. Erik punched him the arm. Seb punched him back in the leg.

"Charles!" Some girl shouted behind Charles. He looked over and saw the girl Millie from the bus stop. 

"Friend of yours?" Azazel asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Millie called his name again. "One second.." Charles turned around and walked over to her. 

"Millie? What do you need?" He asked, harshly. 

"What are you doing out here? This is where all the freaks hang out!" Her eyes were wide. 

"Millie, just go away right now. Why don't you go talk to Raven?" He used his powers to get her to go. He didn't want to be rude but he didn't want her to embarrass him. 

Charles went back to talk to Seb, Erik, and Azazel. Thankfully, they didn't acknowledge the whole Millie thing. Azazel stood up. "I have to go get Seb the chemistry test he needs." He saluted Seb and he saluted back. 

The three of them talked for a while longer before going back inside. Seb had chemistry next so needed the test. Erik also mentioned a girl named Emma. Charles wasn't sure who that was. They met up with Azazel. Seb looked at test and back up at Azazel. "Where are the answers?"

"You said you wanted the test."

"What the hell will a blank test to for me?" Seb rolled his eyes. A blonde girl walked up to them. She wore a blue jacket and a tight tee shirt. "I'm ditching. Does anyone have gum?" She had dark eyeliner as well. Azazel dug in his pocket and pulled out a piece of gum. The package of it was all wrinkled. "Here you go, Emma." She looked at the piece of gum for a moment.

"Oh wow! That's great. Why don't you blow your noise in some bread and make me a sandwitch?" Azazel just rolled his eyes. Emma shifted her focus on Charles. She looked at him from head to toe. 

"Who is he?" She asked Seb, with a raised eyebrow. 

"He's my friend.." He said quietly.

"Are you doing him so he'll help you with your math homework?"

"Lay off."

Charles wasn't sure what her deal was. "What did I do to you?" Charles asked. He crossed his arms.

"You're here." Emma deadpanned. "Now, don't you have some test to take or whatever?" Charles stared at her, speechless. He didn't know what to say."

"Emma, can you just not do this? He's new here and hardly has to deal with this shit." Erik said through clenched teeth. He glared at her.

Emma nodded. "One last thing, I shoplift from your daddy's store. You're just some rich kid trying to piss off her parents. You think hanging with these guys will make you cool?"

"I don't know what to tell you." Charles said quietly. Emma stared at him for a moment and smiled.

"I'm sorry. Let's be friends!" She pushed Charles and he stumbled into Erik. 

"See! Now we're friends. See you at the mall!" 

"Are you on your period or something?" Seb asked and grabbed her shoulders.

"You have fun hanging with your poser friend, Seb. Just keep him the hell away from me." Emma said before walking off. Erik looked at Charles for a moment. He took a step back.

"I gotta get to shop.. It's the only class I can pass." He waved before walking away as well. Charles sighed. Second day at his new school and this happens. 

"Shouldn't you get to your class?" Charles asked.

"Nah. No point in goin'. I'm already late." Seb smiled. Seb walked with Charles to his class. During that class he got called to the counselor class. The ciunselor's name was Ms. Mctaggert. She was a middle-aged woman with medium, brown hair and brown eyes. She wore sweaters most of the time. Charles sat in the uncomfortable chair in front of her desk. She stood in front of him. 

"What's going on, Charles?" She asked. Charles shrugged in response. 

"I saw from your records that you were part of math team. Why don't you do it here?"

"No thanks.. I'm not really into that."

"Well, we are always open to new members Charles. Is there any home problems?"

"No."

"Is it a girl?"

"No."

Ms. Mctaggert sat down in her chair. "It's not square to talk to your counselor, you know? I was a kid once." She smiled at him. "And not too long ago."

"Ms. Mctaggert, there's nothing to tell. I'm fine."

"Okay." She tapped the table and pointed at him. "I see your problem." She stood up and walked around the desk. "Let's just talk, as people. I'm not longer your guidance counselor, Ms. Mctaggert. I'm Moira."

"Moira." Charles repeated. This was strange. The counselor he had in the past wasn't like this at all. 

"And you're no longer Mr. Marko, high school student. You're Charles. A person who needs a friend. So, just talk to me, your buddy."

"Moira.." Charles said slowly, "I've never felt better in my life." Moira sighed and sent Charles back to class. In this class, he sat near Erik. They were watching a video about picking the career for you. Erik leaned over and tapped Charles in the head with a pencil. He turned back to look at him. "Are you okay?" Erik whispers. 

"Is it just me or does the whole world suck right now?"

"Okay.. After this, you and me are cuttin'.

"Cutting?"

"Yeah! I want to show you something that'll make you feel way better." Erik smiled at him. Charles turned back around. He was buzzing with excitement. Class ended and Erik helped them ditch. They walked to Erik's house. He lead Charles to the garage and opened it. There was a drum set in the middle. It wasn't an average one. It had tons of pieces. Erik stepped in and began telling him how many pieces there was of each. "Four more pieces and I'll have a bigger kit than Neil Peart from Rush!"

"That's great!"

"These teachers say work and I say okay. As long as they let me do the work I wanna do, you know? This is my passion. This is the essence of who I am now. Before I had this, I was lost too. Do you see what I'm saying? You need to find your reason for living!" 

Charles smiled at him. "Maybe I'll buy myself a clarinet." Erik nodded and grinned at him. Erik's grin reminded Charles of a shark. He couldn't help but grin back. On the walk back, Erik invited him to his house on the night of the dance. Some guys were going to come over and play guitar.

"Just lie to your dad about going."

"I can't lie to him."

"How 'bout this? We go together. I'll wear a suit even. We'll walk to the door and then run off. That way you can tell your dad you went." 

Charles looked Erik for a moment and smiled at him. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah.. Of course!"

As they were walking, a car honked behind them. Erik ushered Charles to the side of the road. Charles looked over and saw Ms. Mctaggert in the car. "Hello there! Guess who is in trouble!" Charles sighed. Ms. Mctaggert stopped the car and got out. 

"Mr. Marko, you have two options. I tell your parents you ditched or you join the math-letes." Charles stared at her. He couldn't do that.

"I really can't become a math-lete.."

"Here's some tough love right now Charles. I can't make you a math-lete but I can make you work the refreshment table at the homecoming dance. I'll see you Saturday at 7:00." She got back in her car.

************

That night at dinner, Kurt was lecturing him. Ms. Mctaggert called them earlier. "You know who cut class? Jimi Hendirix. Know what happened to him? He died! Choking on his own vomit!"

"I only skipped Latin."

"Oh, right. I understand why you wouldn't want to learn about the building blocks of our language!"

"I'm just glad your grandmother wasn't alive to hear about this." His mother added.

"You can't cut corners in life, Charles!" Kurt continued. "You know who cut corners in life? Kennedy! Kennedy cut corners while ordering the Bay of Pigs. A lot of good men lost their lives because of it. You know who else cut corners? Janis Joplin!" That was the last straw for Charles.

"Dad! What are you even talking about? You don't make any sense!" Charles stood up from his seat. "I skipped class! And guess what? Everyone's still alive!" Charles rushed off to his room. He had enough of his stepfather probably for the rest of his life. Kurt looked over at Raven. "You understand what I'm saying?"

"Y- Yeah."

"Good. Now pass me the rolls." 

Charles sat on his bed. He was looking at a picture of him and his grandmother. He heard a knock on the door and the door opened slightly. "Can I come in?" Raven asked quietly. He nodded. Raven stepped inside and shut the door behind him. 

"There's this bully at school. Do you think Hank, Sean, and I could beat him up?"

"Raven, you know how I feel about using violence."

"Yeah.. I guessed." She looked at the ground. "Why are you throwing your life away?"

"Did dad ask you to ask me that?"

"No. That girl Millie."

"Forget it... Tell her to mind her own business." Raven nods and begins to walk out. 

"Raven.." She stops and looks at him. "Did mom and dad ever tell you I was the only one with grandma when she died?"

"No." She sits down in front of him. 

"I was with her and mom and dad went to get coffee. Everything was fine and then she looked so terrified. I looked into her mind to see what was wrong. The clearest thought was that she didn't want to go. She grabbed my hand." Charles sighed. "I asked her if she saw heaven or god or a light."

"What did she say?"

"'No. There's nothing.' She was a good person all her life and that's all she got." Raven stood up and looked at him for a moment. 

"So, do you think we could beat uo that bully?" Charles smiled at her for a moment and nodded. 

"He's a goner."

*******************

Charles stood behind the refreshments table at homecoming. Millie stood next to him, dancing to the song. It was Come Sail Away by Styx. He watched the couples dance together. The beginning of the song was pretty slow. He saw Raven slow dancing with a boy named Alex. Ms. Mctaggert came to him. "Charles, if the worse thing in your life is being forced to go to a dance, then I'd say you have a good life." She smiled at him and walked off. When the song picked up, Charles went off to dance. His life was okay. It wasn't great. It was bearable.


End file.
